A Visitor's Wish
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: AU, Two-shot."What did you just call me, scum?" "You heard me, Sir." Every word came out from the man pierced through Natsu's forehead like daggers. From the moment the black haired guy entered, he was nothing but rude. During his job, Natsu faced snappy customers, but never like this particular one. Warning: Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: **A Visitor's Wish

**Rated: **T

**Pairings: **GrayXNatsu and you do not know who else...

**Warnings:** AU, Language, Shounen Ai, Yaoi.

**Beta Reader:** Gothpandaotaku (I could kiss the floor she walks on, I swear)

**Boring long important Author Note:**

Hello Ladies and gentlemen in Fairy Tail Fandom, lovers of GrayXNatsu my eternal devotion. Ok, so first I would like to apologize for those who wrote stories that I am following but didn't review yet, and those who sent me private messages and I haven't yet replied. Really, truly, and honestly, I am tons sorry. It's just that there were many unpleasant things going on in my miserable life, and they are waiting for some professional fixer. Until then I hope you can forgive me, I will start replying to those messages as soon as possible.

_ABOUT THIS STORY:_ Alright. This story has been lingering in my goddamn personal computer for like… two months. It was originally planned as a one-shot story, but then it stretched, and I eventually had to split it into two halves. The other half is finished, just tuning some stuff, but basically, it will be posted next week… So I hope you enjoy reading knowing that you won't have to wait until next chapter for long.

I would like to thank my **_beta reader_** immensely. She is like, perfect. She helped me find some possible ways to go on with this story in addition to editing and checking it with me. Thanks Gothpandaotaku-san, you are just awesome.

So, don't mind me, and I hope you have a good time.

_**Oh and remember, Flame Belt doesn't own Fairy Tail. Flame Belt doesn't help the feeling of wanting to sabotage the Anime by creating poor fuck displaying Natsu and Gray's deep love for each other and sharing it with some awesome GrayXNatsu fans.**_

* * *

O**.o.**O A** V**i**s**i**t**o**r'**s** W**i**s**h O**.o.**O

_**By** Flame-Belt_

* * *

"Natsu. I told you not to come today." The white haired bartender chuckled a bit from the obvious boredom that the boy showed.

The boy's finger went to wipe a sleepy tear and yawned again. "It's not like I have anything to do at home… Man, I didn't think that it would be so quiet."

The lady shrugged and continued her work.

All that was heard was the glass ringing whenever she placed one on the counter. The boy sighed as he rested more into his seat as a result of the extremely noiseless atmosphere and released a slow yawn.

It was too peaceful in the Falling Fairy restaurant. It was always that peaceful on Friday nights. No customers, no kids spilling drinks, and no music. Just the sound of the birds chirping and ocean waves crashing against the huge rocks which the restaurant itself was constructed on. In the middle of all the serenity and calmness, a young pink haired boy sat on a wooden chair with his legs crossed, staring at the incredible view from inside the restaurant.

The sun was setting. By that time, the restaurant's square table candles lit up the place with a few round pendant lights. The warm color helped in making the area even more warm as it illuminated the wooden structure that showed clearly in contrast to the turquoise flowers and fabrics used inside.

The bar showed behind the pink haired boy with only one worker. The lady kept cleaning some glassware while smiling at the boy sitting down. He was dressed semi-casual. His legs were fairly defined by dark blue straight line jeans while his upper area appeared in a white dress shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows and properly tucked inside his jeans and a dark blue vest on top.

The boy rested his arm on the table and stared again at the birds and endless waves right outside the window. Just when he was about to lose it because of the quietness, his ear picked up the sound of a car engine drawing closer and closer. After a while, the restaurant's wooden floor transmitted the sound of someone's steps and the boy looked at the visitor with desperate curiosity to stare at anything but the ridiculously blue ocean.

A black haired guy who looked closer to his own age was walking and supporting himself by crutches whilst his right cheek had some traces of blood that came out of a freshly open cut. On top of the black haired guy's eyebrows, there was a sort of adhesive bandage while black sunglasses shielded the boy's eyes. He looked like he just came out of a fight if it wasn't for his clean sophisticated clothing options.

Natsu, found himself staring for too long while his mind tried to imagine different scenarios that might be the reason of this person's shabby condition.

_'Geez, does he think himself going to the hospital?' _

The black haired boy looked around for a while then decided to limp to the outdoor area to sit outside. Natsu stood up quickly and decided to help the guy who was struggling with the door and the crutches. By the time Natsu reached there, the guy looked extremely vexed. His fist banged on the door knob harshly causing the bartender to flinch.

"Fuck."

Natsu heard that, and fought the urge to laugh at the helplessness of the guy.

"Excuse me sir? Please let me handle this." Natsu politely asked, faintly catching a glare from under those sunglasses.

Right on cue, The black haired man held his crutches and limped to the back, allowing Natsu to open the door and hold it for him as he walked outside, however, the boy stumbled, not noticing the step ahead and Natsu hurried to support him out of instinct before he fell.

Which resulted in a very awkward situation.

"Ah…" Natsu looked like he was at a loss for words. He couldn't help staring at the complete stranger while one of his hands pressed against the hard chest and the other holding the black haired boy's shoulder to balance his movements. Throughout the awkwardness, Natsu's nose picked up a refreshing citrus and cinnamon scent that crept up to the his head, getting his full attention and focus shattered around the man that he was almost embraced by.

Although the boy's eyes were hidden behind the black sunglasses, Natsu could see them staring right at him with the same amount of mixed bafflement and shock-And yeah, Natsu thought that the guy should've gone to the hospital because he looked even worse close up with that cut on his lower lip-and **no**, Natsu didn't want to be asked why was he staring at a complete stranger's lips while he was practically being huddled up to him.

"Do you mind? I am feeling extremely uncomfortable."

The irritated tone did the trick and Natsu's full consciousness kicked in again. "Ah Sorry? There…" Natsu let go slowly and gently, afraid that he might be obscuring the other's orientation and balance. It was enough that he showed such a stupid-looking face, he didn't need to be the reason the other falls too. If that happened, it would be a real embarrassment, in addition to a bad reputation for the restaurant's staff.

The guy chose the table next to the fence, and placed the crutches next to him, sighing as he sat as if it was the biggest mission of his life.

Natsu cleared his throat and tried to smile with his hands clasped tightly behind his back. "Welcome to the Falling Fairy. My name is Natsu Dragneel, and I will be under your service for this evening."

"Wonderful."

_'The sarcastic bastard...'_ Natsu shrugged off the remark and kept a natural smile on his face. "Are you expecting company sir?"

"Yes, As a matter of fact, I am." The guy took off his sunglasses and placed them on the table revealing dim electric blue orbs that grabbed Natsu's sight for a few seconds, enough to stir something in his chest.

Alright, blue eyes. Totally normal.

"A-Alright sir, how many are there in your party?"

"Just one." The answer came out with a groan as the black haired guy adjusted his pained hips.

"Great. Um, would you like to order anything now, or do you prefer to wait for the other person, sir?"

"Ahh, I think I will wait, thank you."

"Would you like me to get you a drink sir?"

"Yes. If you have Beer."

Natsu watched the injured fellow scrunch his nose at how his legs obviously hurt. "Ok, I will just go get you the menu, and I will be with you in a minute-"

"No, no, don't bother. Just tell me what options do I have."

"Ok… There is um, the Brown Ale, the Old Ale, Marcel, Randy, Oud Bruin-"

"-Screw that-Stop! Stop! **Stop!**" Natsu Dragneel's lips stopped immediately, the smile was replaced with a confused look. "Just tell me what you recommend." The blue eyed man sighed running his finger over the bridge of his nose nervously.

"Um… That would be Randy sir."

"Fine, I will take that." He might as well _'Shoo-Shoo'_ Natsu away.

"Alright sir. I will be bringing you your drink shortly."Natsu slightly bowed, and walked inside the restaurant with an irritated face that the bartender immediately noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Arrogant-prick-alert. Arrogant-prick-Alert." Natsu was extremely mad.

The white haired bartender laughed. "The one who hugged you?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Please Mirajane, Don't start."

"Alright. You got his order?"

"Big prick wants Randy."

"Wow. Weird." Mirajane chuckled, "Wait for a minute."

Mirajane started preparing the man's order and Natsu tapped his fingers on the counter, thinking about the weird meeting.

"What do you think happened to him?" Mirajane smiled as if knowing what's going on in the mind of the pink haired male.

"Are you serious lady? I get the feeling that the highest authority might barge in any second, demanding that we hand over their criminal who _is_ accused of being a murderer." Natsu replied.

"Be serious Natsu."

"Ok, it could be two things. Either a car ran him over, or he is really a missing convict. Personally I would prefer it if it's the first."

"Then it would be unfortunate to have such an accident."

"He actually deserves it. I mean, just LOOK at his attitude. People get killed sometimes because of being assholes."

Mirajane poured the liquid on ice and shook the mixture, releasing a small laugh. "Don't wish something bad for someone you have just hugged."

"Mirajane…"

"That was beautiful!"

"MIRA-"

"If you just looked at it from here! The view was-"

"That's enough woman." Natsu glared and the girl gave a small sheepish smile. "Alright, Alright. Here you go, one Randy."

"Thank you." Natsu looked at her suspiciously, then took the tray and turned around to walk back.

When he went out to the outdoor area, the guy was staring at the ocean and the sun, with a scowling face that says I-want-to-SHOOT-someone-in-the-head, and Natsu found himself wondering about what really happened to that man. "Sir, your drink." Natsu placed the drink and Napkin in front of the _prick_ and slightly bowed.

"Sir if you-"Natsu saw the man hiss at the liquid as it touched his cut lip and stung his skin. "If you… don't mind, we have a small first aid kit used by the staff for situations like these." Natsu pointed to his lip clarifying his meaning, "So I strongly recommend it if you let me bring it to you sir."

The guy was too busy taking the pain and didn't hear a word, but replied, "Yeah yeah whatever." And Natsu could feel the drop of sweat on his own head. However, he bowed again and went to get the small case.

"Mira, do you know where our first aid kit is?"

"Yep, it's right here."

"Great, can I have it?"

"What for?"

"I just offered the prick to give it to him for his bruises."

Mirajane stared at him for long, then shrugged. "Ok, here you go. But, be careful. We need it."

"I will, thanks."

Natsu went to the outdoor area, spotting the only customer outside and sighed walking towards him.

"Sir, I brought the first aid kit, now if you may-"

"-Who said that I wanted such thing?"

Natsu licked his lips, feeling his patience getting pretty slim. "You did, sir."

"Yeah? I don't remember and I am fine."

"By fine you mean bloody lip, scratched face, and broken leg, sir?"

Freezing eyes glared at the restaurant's host, however, he wasn't affected by such aggression at all.

"Are you… perhaps mocking me?"

"Sir, I am just saying that you are not fine."

"Well then, listen smart-ass, it's fucking none of your business. So if you don't mind, I need to be alone now. Your sight is adding a bad taste to this shit."

Every word came out from the man pierced through Natsu's forehead like daggers. From the moment the black haired guy entered, he was nothing but rude. During his job, Natsu faced snappy customers, but never like this particular one. He looked like an angry wolf, needing nothing except for just lurching up and shredding Natsu's existence.

Unexpectedly, Natsu slammed the case on the table causing some of the golden drink to stain the client's clothes.

It was the last _straw._

"WHAT THE-"

"**Sir.** Sorry if I only wanted to help, but you didn't have to be such an ass about it!"

"What _did you_ just call me, _scum_?"

"You heard me, Sir."

"Wh-what's happening, Natsu?" Mirajane came out from inside the restaurant when she saw the commotion outside and hurried to see what was wrong.

"Hey lady! Who is fucking in charge of this place?!"

"Why, Sir? What happened?" Mirajane glared at Natsu for a moment then showed a concerned face to her client.

"Your employee here is being extremely rude to me." When the man forgot that his legs are disabled temporary, and tried to stand up, he released a sharp gasp on his way to the floor. Before he could feel the harsh cement colliding with his body, he saw a blur of pink and felt his legs burning.

"Agh, Fuck!" Again, he was supported by Natsu who had no clue about his thoughtless movements. The boy wanted so badly to leave the man to suffer, but as he stands again huddled up to him, he thinks that he has lost his mind in the kitchen's microwave turned on grill number 5.

"That's why I said you would be BETTER off in a hospital, sir!" It wasn't a concern, it was just a fact. The guy needed to go to the hospital and fast.

He panted from the pain and leaned some more on Natsu who walked forward, trying to return the guy to his seat slowly to avoid causing any more pain.

Mirajane didn't know what to do too. "Do you want me to call the ambulance for you sir?"

He glared at the white haired woman, but then her concerned face eased up the tension.

"No thanks… It's fine."

"Sir, you can barely walk, and you are injured in several places, I strongly recommend that you get a medical treatment." Natsu tried to sound both stern and polite and it was very difficult because basically, Natsu never had to use those two different combinations in any of his arguments before.

"It's really fine… I just got out of medical care."

Mirajane's gasped in shock. "And they let you get out like that?!"

"Ah, no. I sort of escaped."

"SIR, Why?!" Natsu pressed.

The older guy was still groaning from the pain and managed to grunt through it. "Bitch Please, it's bad for my IQ."

Both of the workers blinked and stared at the man intently.

"Anyway, I needed to leave because I have an important date tonight."

"Sir-"

"-I don't want to hear more of it. I will be fine and I need to be here."

"Fine!" Natsu spat then returned back to the restaurant leaving Mirajane to deal with the client.

"O-oh please. Excuse him, Natsu's just a caring person. But if he's annoying, I will assign someone else to-"

"No it's fine. I snapped at him, it's not his fault."

Mirajane bowed slightly and caught the sight of the first aid box on the table. "Well if you let me do this little favor…"

* * *

The pink haired worker sat fuming at one of the stools in front of the white haired lady who sighed.

"Natsu, stop wearing that scary face. Customers don't like scary faces."

Natsu grunted. "Yeah well, sorry. There is one customer right now, and I don't think that I _desperately_ want to please him."

"Leave the guy alone, looks like he really had a rough day."

"Doesn't mean he can come here and blow off some steam on us."

"You have a point, but you are a host, your job is to make it easier. Now listen to me, when his date comes, I want you to act completely respectful, alright? His condition is none of our business."

"… Ok." he nodded, not so happy of his position of being the man's host. Natsu Dragneel has some tetchiness issues and short-term-temper, thank you very much, the presence of another one of his _kind_ is like placing a timed bomb that could blow up any second.

"Why don't you go and see if there is anything he needs?"

"I am not ready yet, Mira."

"Fine, but when his date arrives, you better be."

Natsu shook his legs nervously because of pure irritation. Once a host served a table, he cannot change it afterwards. Therefore, Natsu cursed himself for hurrying up instead of letting any other worker deal with the problem that was currently making itself clear in the outdoor area. The customer barely agreed that Mirajane treat his obvious scratches and he has been glaring at the peaceful ocean for a while as if it was the source of his distress.

_'Talk about wackos being a pain in the ass…'_

After about another twenty minutes, Natsu heard the clicks of a woman's high heels inside the restaurant and tilted his head to spot an exquisite classy blue haired mademoiselle with a long black coat covering her petite frame. It wasn't a habit of Natsu to stare at his female customers, but this particular one was just attractive enough with her sharp radiant blue eyes, and straight lined face. To Natsu, she was both gorgeous and a bit scary, and that was before she released a heavy sigh as she found her desired goal. Her face softened then, giving more delicate features.

_'Wow… super pretty.'_

Natsu mused, then watched as she made her way to the outdoor area, holding her small brown bag on her arm with the loud clicks of the high heels all the way.

His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw her heading for the male client's table.

"Well, I guess the date arrived." Mirajane smiled.

"No kidding. She's with him?!"

"You look surprised."

"Yeah, I mean yeah… She's super hot. How does a sick guy like him get a girl like her?"

Mirajane put on a thoughtful face for a while, then shrugged. "We don't know if she's his girlfriend to begin with, and still, it's none of our business. After a few minutes, go out there and get their orders and don't let him provoke you again."

Natsu was lost in the sight of both people outside. He watched as the blue-haired young lady sat down in front of the other and put aside her belongings which were a brown bag, sunglasses and a purse.

By then, the sun was down, and the soft light of the candles was all what lit up the area outside the restaurant in addition to the light coming from inside. Some time passed, and Natsu thought that it was his turn. He took small note and a pen, preparing himself to take the clients' orders for the evening. He opened the glass door and headed towards them only to hear some sort of a dispute going on.

"Gray-sama, please, you have to listen-"

"-I am done listening to you. Really, it's a pain."

Both hushed when Natsu showed up and the pink haired host almost whined because this night seemed too long.

"Good evening. Would you like to make the order now, sir?"

The called 'Gray-sama' looked at the pink haired briefly then cleared his throat. "Yes, sure. Take the Lady's order first."

"Miss?"

"Oh, I am sorry, but I don't really want anything at all." The girl forced a half-hearted smile for Natsu then ignored him focusing with the black haired guy.

"How come? You are not hungry?" The black haired man asked, a bit mocking and Natsu didn't like it.

"Gray-sama. I am begging you, just-"

"Let me make it short for you." The black haired man shoved a hand in his pants' pocket and got a small wrapped dark brown velvet box out of it, then opened it revealing a magnificent diamond ring and Natsu refused to release a dumb gasp at it, it was enough with his eyes sort of bugged out.

"G-Gray-sama?!" The girl looked shocked while already admiring the beauty of the ring.

"Now look Juvia. _Seriously,_ I want you to fucking look at this piece of artwork and know that you will **never** be able to have it or lay your fingers on it for the rest of your life."

"Wh-Wha-"

"-**Never.** Not now, not ever. That is all I want to say for the night. If you don't have anything to say back then, you may leave. Frankly, I am tired of you."

The girl got up, then slapped the guy across the face hard enough, and burst into tears. "You are going to regret this, Gray-sama. I-I swear to god, you will."

He didn't comment at the girl's words.

"You will never have anyone to understand you like I do. You will never be loved by anyone as much as I love you. You will be always sinking in the depths of despair and loneliness, and you will really regret this."

She snatched her belongings and left with the same sound of high heels clicking on the soft wood, tears rolling on her doll face with hotness, with a breaking sobbing voice, disappearing into the sound of the ocean waves as she left the restaurant completely.

Silence was roughly dominating the atmosphere. Natsu stood in the middle of the mess with his pen still in its place, on the paper where he intended to write down both of his clients' orders. Slowly pressing on the head of the pen, Natsu closed the tool and put it in his pocket, closing the small note after with a _what-the-fuck_ face, then allowed himself to peek at the black haired guy.

The guy swallowed his drink down, with an obviously hot pressure in his chest, then sighed loudly.

"I would like one more Randy, please."

* * *

It was almost midnight, and the client sat still in the same spot he claimed since the afternoon.

"Natsu, you are the one responsible for that table, you have to go and talk to him." Mirajane reasoned.

"First of all, he is a jackass, and second, he is a superb jackass, so no."

The lady sighed. "You are a host, and you know this restaurant's policy. You have to cheer up your clients."

"If he wanted that, then maybe he would have gone to a club, it's not my problem to deal with sadistic gloomy bastards like him. Did you see what he did to that girl? Completely **despicable. **Hell, a _whore_ doesn't deserve to be treated that way." Natsu argued with a stern look on his face saying No. Way.

"Natsu, please. Just try? I know no one deserves that treatment, but she is not our client now, but he is."

Natsu stood up suddenly and angrily. "Fine. I will go talk to him, but I will not be nice."

Mirajane pouted then watched the pink haired boy going out with the seventh Randy drink of the night, and she could tell that the black haired guy outside wasn't really sitting there because he was simply enjoying the view. She saw deep pain and self loathing. At nights like that, it was very sad to see such an unfortunate aura radiating off of someone.

Natsu placed the drink in front of the client and turned to leave only to be stopped by Mirajane's angry eyes from inside the restaurant, telling him to go. Talk. To. The. Guy.

He rubbed his eyes nervously then rotated to the back, and sat in front of the dark devil, _'Gray-sama'. _

The guy was in mid-drink when he glanced at Natsu, and blinked, putting the drink aside.

"What are you doing?"

Indeed. Why the hell should he even give that cruel human being-Satan in his worst form, a second glance?

Natsu intertwined his fingers on the tables and gave the guy a _look _which wasn't so pleasant. "I am a host. Unfortunately my job strictly demands that I listen to your problems and whatnot. Want to hear my personal point of view? I think I would not like to since you made it clear that you are a total jackass, sir, but I have to anyway, so you might go ahead and torture my ears."

The guy raised an eyebrow, indicating that he was not happy with Natsu's statement, but sipped from his drink anyway, chuckling a bit afterwards. Natsu was amazed how he didn't get drunk after drinking what he estimated, about a barrel of Randy. The guy's dark blue eyes came in contact with Natsu's green ones and he leaned forward, trying to get his lips to talk.

"You are… Natsu, right?"

"Right, sir." Natsu barely answered without averting his gaze somewhere else, extremely annoyed from the guy's attitude with the girl from earlier.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"If you must, sir."

"Very well. If I gave you three words. Beauty, Wealth, and Loyalty, which word would you choose?"

"That's very vague, I don't know a certain condition to-"

"Just pick one. Whatever comes to your mind and makes you feel satisfied."

Natsu rubbed his pink locks, then huffed getting aggravated by the sudden riddle. "In that case, well, I think I will pick loyalty."

Gray clapped his hands for seconds before he nods in approval. "Excellent choice. Now, if you have a partner, what word would you pick out of the three for them to be described with?"

Natsu bit his lips, then looked again confused. "I think it will still be the same, sir. Loyalty."

"And I think you are a good man, Natsu."

"Ok, what the hell are you talking about? Because I really don't understand." Natsu tried to put it as nicely as he can.

"You chose loyalty. A very rich trait that people fail to fully understand its meaning nowadays. Different people answered me with either beauty or wealth, none of them actually cared for loyalty."

"Sir I-"

"-I had a car accident this afternoon. Nothing big, just a couple of broken ribs, minor bruises, and slightly broken legs."

Natsu looked at the man again, failing to get compassionate with his condition.

"I was immediately transferred to the hospital. To tell you the truth, I thought that I almost died when I saw the world upside down from my position after the car accident. I don't know how they managed to pull me out, but hey, I lived." He drunk a bit from the golden liquid then continued, "I passed out and when I opened my eyes, I hoped that I didn't. Because first, hospitals do have nasty green colored walls and second, seeing my so-called fiancé sucking face with my brother is not a very pleasant scene to observe."

Natsu couldn't help but to look bewildered, but then rubbed his own hands and tried to argue with the statement. "Ok that's hurtful, but maybe it was just an accident-"

"Excuse me? I have seen this woman over and over in compromising situations that I would prefer not to mention, and I don't think they were all accidents."

Natsu felt like the guy in front of him had stuffed a shoe in his mouth by that answer to his possible questions.

"Once, a friend of mine told me that marriage and engagements were just for formalities and that they are not a big deal, but I can't help but to think that I am putting my future in risk with someone who cannot be loyal to me. I can tell you now that she loves me more than anyone will ever would, but just because I refuse to give her what she needs, doesn't mean that she can go behind my back and get it whatever way she likes."

Natsu looked down at the table feeling a bit uneasy because he has pictured the person in front of him as the Satan himself.

"There was a time when I thought that love was a sacred thing. That people respected it, but now all I see is a foolish fantasy for a stupid guy who couldn't get just about anyone to be with. People simply get together because they are lonely, and they abuse the word love by taking it as an excuse for their fake relationship." He paused looking into the stunned green eyes, "So, Natsu, if you want to be the one holding the torch against me, be my guest. It's not like you are the only one who misunderstood my hideous doings."

Natsu blinked then his look of hatred slowly changed into a more neutral one. "Love is not a fantasy, sir."

"What?" The guy skipped a laugh.

Natsu wore seriousness on his face. "Love is not a fantasy. Whether it's love from your family or friends… or a lover. It's all real, you just have to search pretty hard before you find a sincere realistic one. Happiness is not easy to find and neither is love."

The guy kept staring, not amused in the slightest.

"I know that you are in a state which allows you to deny it but just remember that when a door closes in your face, another window opens you know? You just have to learn not to give up, and that eventually, you will find your happiness one way or another."

The guy stopped drinking and looked down, rubbing the side of his cheek which seemed to still hurt after the lady's earlier slap. "For your sake, I wish this is true."

Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Well, my name is Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand for Natsu, and the pink haired shook it as a friendly gesture with a hint of a smile over his lips. "Sorry if I offended you earlier. I was just having a rough day."

"So I have heard." Natsu released a dramatic sigh earning a laugh from the other. "I hope it gets better."

"It did get better now, thanks to your crappy hosting skills."

"Can't you be nicer?"

"Nah, it's not in this blood of mine."

Natsu shook his head then stood up, taking the empty glass. "Not that I want to pry or anything, but I think you should stop drinking and call it a night."

The black haired guy nodded, "I will be calling my driver. Ah, the bill?"

"Sure. Please give me a minute."

After disappearing for some time, Natsu came back with the bill and waited inside the restaurant until Gray Fullbuster came on his crutches with a tired looking face.

"I will be leaving then. Sorry I caused both of you a lot of trouble today."

Mirajane waved. "It's no problem at all, please visit us again soon."

The guy smiled then looked at Natsu for some time and huffed a laugh. "Oh I will do that."

As he exited the restaurant, Natsu didn't register why his face suddenly felt hot.

* * *

As previously stated, Gray did show up at the restaurant the day after, with his crutches and same shabby condition. Natsu realized that the guy wasn't going to just give up and surrender to the hospital bed. It was breakfast time, and Natsu finally got to bring food to Gray's table which was the same as the night before.

"Here you go sir, is there any other thing that you want?"

Gray smiled, but shook his head while tapping on his phone, paying only one-tenth of his attention to Natsu who shook his head, but smiled. Gray's first negative thing is sarcasm, and now it seemed the second is arrogance. Even though Gray was an ass, Natsu didn't find him as disturbing as the day before, also, his presence seemed to be affecting Natsu in a slightly different way. His mighty look just makes Natsu a little bit nervous, even though he was the guy on crutches.

Every day at the same time, Gray showed up for breakfast for the next week. Naturally, Natsu seemed to be the one taking his orders, and helping him with supporting himself 'till the exit of the restaurant with small words exchanged. Although they didn't talk much except for the usual greeting and order questions, Natsu found himself anticipated to that particular client's next visit and it was really strange.

The week after, Gray didn't show up for breakfast. Natsu felt like something was wrong and spend the rest of the day serving customers with an empty head and a half-hearted smile.

When that happens, other hosts and customers notice and Natsu doesn't simply get away with it.

"Hey Natsu, Quel est le problème? What's wrong, man?"

Natsu looks at his blonde customer and chuckles. "Nothing Hibiki. Are you here to order food or to analyze my mood?"

"Excuse me, I sense that you don't look up to me anymore, and I don't know why."

"I am not used to looking up at you at all."

"Don't hurt me, Natsu. I am dying."

"Then die or order food."

"Brat, you are not cute at all."

"I was never cute to begin with, I told you before, it makes me feel less masculine."

The dark blonde guy smiles while scanning the menu. "All the girls call their beloved guys cute, you are just not from this world."

"Whatever, if you don't order in twenty seconds, I will walk away."

"Geez, fine. I want the usual lunch and Marcel."

"With Ice or without?"

"With Ice yes."

Natsu wrote down the order and took the menu from Hibiki. "And as a host, you will come sit with me while I eat my lunch."

Natsu smiled helplessly, "Don't I always?"

His customer was satisfied and let him go to bring the order.

Natsu slapped himself on either side of his face to snap out of it and gave the order paper to the kitchen. He should be happy, truly. He doesn't have to deal with a certain grumpy black haired boy, neither helping him get on his crutches and making himself a supporting tool. So what if he didn't come? The world is still a better picture without him.

Natsu went to prepare Hibiki's drink next to Mirajane who is already busy with other clients. As he stood behind the bar, the restaurant's door opened revealing two people. A stunningly elegant and gorgeous crimson haired young lady wearing a sleeveless white dress with brown sunglasses covering her eyes. She didn't look so kind, yet not so cruel. Her body was nicely shaped and reminded Natsu of how rare athletic women are and how they are insanely attractive.

Next to her, Gray Fullbuster stood with his crutches, with sunglasses as well, dressed in casual clothes. They looked at each other and argued where to sit down, then Lucy, another host in the Falling Fairy restaurant came to help and guided them to Gray's spot on the terrace outside. For a minute Natsu was so lost and got distracted from the mission at hand, but when Mirajane nudged him, he came to the world of the living and hurried up with Hibiki's order.

Taking the tray of food, Natsu hesitated to open the terrace's door for a while, then pushed the strange voice in the back of his mind, and walked to Hibiki's table, momentarily establishing an eye contact with Gray who was chuckling at something the red-haired beauty has just said.

Natsu served the food and sat down in front of Hibiki, feeling somehow exhausted.

"Boy, you really need to take a break." Hibiki commented after seeing such a sullen face.

"Leave me alone. I enjoy doing my job."

"Funny, I haven't heard that statement since world war two."

"Stop mocking me every time I say that, oh what do we have here? A letter?" Natsu picked it up, "I want to read, can I?"

Hibiki chuckled, "Yeah, go ahead it's nothing personal."

Natsu opened the letter thrown next to Hibiki and focused a bit because of the strong sunrays, "My Beloved Hibiki… Um, Hibiki, are you sure this is not personal?"

"Of course, continue." Hibiki took another bite of bread and drank a bit of the cold beverage, smiling at Natsu who blinked.

"Ok… Together entangled on the hot white sands of the paradise island, I dream of embracing you while our hot skin touches, shouting with a need and thirst for love. When your lips hovers above my mine, and our breath perfectly align, I will drink of your scent and feel your-" Natsu stopped reading and glared at Hibiki who had an amused look on his face, "Does she think that you are Bryan Cranston?"

"Maybe, why not? I am twice as hot."

"You miserable asshole. You told me this was not personal!"

"Yeah, it's not. Jenny-san and I get creative sometimes, so what?"

"The hell? You guys are so old fashioned writing LETTERS-"

"No, no. Please, Jenny-san is in prison, and that's the only way we can contact, so sometimes I also write about wanting to fill her burning desire on a hammock suspended between two Magnolian trees in the land of love."

"She's… in prison? Why?!"

"Good question, I never thought about that."

"Why the hell not?"

"I got too busy replying."

Natsu looked at Hibiki doubting that this guy is in his right state of mind.

"Yeah well, I will get on it after finishing. Thanks for reminding me. Probably she attacked a man again, she doesn't know how to act when she's drunk."

"Hibiki, you can stop now."

"Alright." Hibiki shrugged. "Why are you feeling so down? Want to exchange sensual love letters with me? Maybe it'll cheer you up."

"You know what will cheer me up? How about I get that ice cold hammer and shove its stick up your perverted ass?"

Hibiki coughed and some liquid fell from his mouth on his creamy shirt. "That… was nasty."

"Tell yourself that." Natsu chuckled.

"One of those days, you have to remember that I am the one who pays you, you know?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"Good."

Both stayed silent for a while, then abruptly laughed together as if they were having a private conversation with their eyes.

"Ok, got to stop eating now." Hibiki said as he drunk some water and paid the money, already knowing the amount required.

"What? But I just got you the food."

"Yeah well, I have an important flight that I don't want to miss. Blazer, please?"

Still shocked, Natsu got up and got Hibiki's blazer as the dark blond man put on his black sunglasses on, ready for leaving the restaurant. They both walked outside the terrace, with Natsu's gaze fixed on Hibiki, almost radiating laser beams.

"How come I didn't know anything about it?"

"Aw, it's sudden. My boyfriend is kind of a Christopher Columbus nut, he won't let me have our holiday here. You know what I think? He's kinda crept out from Jenny."

"Who wouldn't? I missed that guy." Natsu nodded understandingly.

"And I will miss you. Hug, please?"

"Ahh…" Natsu hesitated.

"What? Don't tell me you suddenly have a jealous boyfriend out there who is willing to drink from my blood if he saw you near me?"

"No, I am still as single as fuck, thanks."

"Then, a hug Natsu. I came all the way to get it and then get punched by Jellal, later."

"Alright." Natsu laughed and hugged Hibiki tightly.

Hibiki is a regular client at the Falling Fairy restaurant. He used to come with his friend (who later became his boyfriend) a lot and Natsu has been a practical friend to the small family ever since.

"Just don't let Jellal see that letter with you. Now he, will be happy to drink from your blood."

"Ah shut up, Natsu. Jellal is like a wise man once said: _He doesn't mind me working up my engine as long as I park in the right garage._"

"And let me go, the hug is over." Natsu shoved Hibiki away who snickered and walked to his parked car.

"Sure you don't want to come and bawl your eyes out in the airport for us being separated?"

"No, I am pretty good."

"Alright. Suit yourself, you will feel the real loss once I am gone to… hang on, I forgot…" Hibiki got his phone and saw where he was supposed to flying to, "Sweet vacation. GERMANY! Can you believe that blue haired moron?"

Natsu waved goodbye as Hibiki grumbled and took off with his car. Natsu felt happy for both individuals, but he was already missing Hibiki. It was hard to admit, but Hibiki does lift Natsu's spirits once in a while. With him gone, the amount of fun is certainly going to be decreased.

Sighing, he turned around only to come face to face with one blank-faced Gray Fullbuster.

"Holy shit!"

"Surprised?"

"You think?! Next time, knock!"

Gray looked around himself, then shrugged. "Don't see any doors around in a public street."

Natsu panted a little. "Is there… Is there anything that you need?"

"Nope. Just got touched a bit, you know. Seeing you two say goodbye to each other."

"Yeah, he's a good friend, and the day you are touching is the day of doom."

"Nah, I am serious."

Natsu doubted it. "Whatever. If you don't need anything, I will be going inside."

"Actually, I do have a question." Gray stabilized himself on one of the crutches then put on a thoughtful face, "What kind of a restaurant is that?"

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Ok… come with me please."

They entered the restaurant and Natsu stood explaining, "It's basically a dining place. We have a bar, and if you look closely, you will see my fellow workers sitting down with some of the clients as requested."

"And that's the host thing?"

"Yeah, we believe that people should not be alone while eating a meal because that's sad. We prefer to entertain them while they are doing so, hence the host thing. Lucy, for example, gets to sit with a good number of perverted people, but she laughs, they laugh, and it's all good."

"And that dark blond guy was one of the sad-lonely-people?"

"Ahhh, no. He's actually very happy with his love life, he has just requested that I sit with him."

"Because it's your job?"

"Yes, why are you suddenly interested?"

"Oh not really. I am thinking next time I should be requesting you to sit down with me."

"Yeah right, when you don't have a red haired hot chick with you."

"And why are you suddenly interested?" Gray raised an eyebrow while staring at the abruptly red faced pink haired host.

"I am not, sir."

Gray smirked to himself then cleared his throat. "Ahem. For your information, she's a business partner. Or my enemy, depends on how you see it."

Natsu tapped his foot on the ground while crossing his arms. "When are you going to leave, sir?"

"Cool your guts. I am waiting for my driver."

"Ok. I am going to get back to my job then." Natsu walked away leaving one amused Gray Fullbuster behind.

* * *

_End Of First Chapter_

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title: **A Visitor's Wish

**Rated: **T

**Pairings: **GrayXNatsu and you do not know who else...

**Warnings:** AU, Language, Shounen Ai, Yaoi.

**Beta Reader:** Gothpandaotaku-san (My savior)

**Boring Author Note:**

Guys. Unbelievable. I CAN'T imagine how you all liked this story, should I commit a suicide? Because I am so happy I could die any minute. Ok, sorry for being behind a week-schedule with one day. Some technical issues stood in the way that-you-all-don't-want-to-know. Ok, so it's a week and about two days. No big deal, no body died. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy.

_**Flame-Belt doesn't own fairy tail. Flame-Belt wrote this solely for entertainment purposes. **_

* * *

O**.o.**O A** V**i**s**i**t**o**r'**s** W**i**s**h O**.o.**O

_**By** Flame-Belt_

* * *

The next day, Gray Fullbuster came in appearing fully recovered. No crutches, and the sound of ringing keys in his hands indicated that he is the one driving his own car. He entered the restaurant with that intimidating aura scattered around him saying I-am-the-one-and-only, and people can't help but look at him with eyes of curiosity as he makes his own way to the terrace where Natsu comes with a huge sweat drop on his forehead. With the crutches, Gray Fullbuster didn't look so arrogant as much as he does without one. It's like all of the superego is in control, and Natsu finds it disturbing.

He got Gray his food and when he was just about to walk away-

"Hey, you **are** sitting with me."

Natsu is a bit suspicious AND big time irked since Gray doesn't initiate any talk with him, and plays with his phone. Normally, people will sit with each other to have a conversation or two, but Gray is being a mute-asshole, not bothering to blabber with anyone and just satisfied that he is imprisoning Natsu and making him uncomfortable for some time.

The deathly awkwardness was there for one more week and Natsu felt that he is going to be insane soon. As soon as he sniffs that ridiculously, expensive-nice-I-am-Gray-Fullbuster-cologne, he curses the gods and regrets the day he ever served Gray's table.

"Natsu, he is asking for you again." Lucy, his fellow friend, is grumbling, "What technique are you using on that hot stuff?"

"Believe me, if I knew, I'd stop it. This is hell."

Mirajane giggles. "Natsu, you are just his favorite."

"Yaay. Am I supposed to be happy?"

"Yes. He obviously likes your company."

Natsu rolls his eyes and asks the gods, one more time, to cut him some slack. He goes to get Gray's breakfast order and the bastard's favorite newspaper, heading outside to sit with him.

And when Natsu slams the stuff down, it's obvious that he is irritated.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Gray comments as he sips from his coffee and opens the newspaper to the political section. "The new law of the day, chickens may not cross the road, aren't these people nuts?"

Natsu didn't want to hurl that vase at Gray's head.

He. Didn't.

"I am busy, so if you have nothing to say, I've got to go work."

"What are you talking about? You are working." Gray flipped the newspaper and stared at the headlines with a slight frown that there is nothing there to feed his interests.

"Sir. I am tired of sitting here every day and doing nothing except for staring at the ass of your newspaper."

"Fine. You may go, I actually found something interesting to read."

Natsu stood up relieved. "Thanks."

Gray shakes his head and drinks his coffee while reading his newspaper delightfully.

That was just it. Natsu couldn't wrap his mind around Gray's sudden change. First he comes into the restaurant, angry and hateful, then he is neutral and now he is asking for his company in a sort of indirect way with a little bit of a rational explanation of every step the black haired guy takes, and it was beginning to force Natsu to think.

Now **_that _**was extreme.

Natsu couldn't remember the last time he had to think something through. His life was easy, no complications, no surprises unless he made his own, and that's what he liked the most about it. He was a host at the Falling Fairy restaurant, studying a business major once called _the population's major_ which he considered _dull_ to some extent, but that's what he wanted to do. He wanted to keep working in the place where he felt comfortable the most. He was not going to change just because of a higher wage, a fancier car, or even a beautiful woman.

If he EVER wanted to change, by the way, it will be because of more leverage crossing countries and meeting new friends. Not for a woman, or anything else for that matter. In fact, he was pretty confident that women could change for him. Or even men like Hibiki.

Natsu wasn't so sure what guys do to (pick up) other guys, but Hibiki's method was so **not** effective, that's for sure. He tried to get Natsu's attention on more than one occasion even though Hibiki wasn't a hardcore… gay-one with all his big talk about ladies and their charm. Who would have thought that he'd end up with another _guy_?

Now, Gray Fullbuster was a maze that he needed to solve. Every time Natsu would think himself close, he ends up being stuck in a dead end. It's like Gray is keeping him away from finding the solution on purpose. One day he is acting nice and playful, the other he's not in the least caring about Natsu's existence, and the rest usually ends up in twisted conversational hostility also known as an argument, or a cold fight.

God, that **irritated** him.

* * *

Before Natsu even noticed, it was Friday night all over again. Boring as usual, except for when Gray entered the empty restaurant and stared at Natsu intently from under the usual sunglasses, then went to the terrace without a word.

"Hmm. Something's wrong with you two, Natsu?" It was obvious that Gray didn't mean anything good with that look.

"No. He's acting like his usual self." Natsu replied to Mirajane's question. "And lucky me, I get to take this grumpy man's order."

Natsu went to the terrace as well, and stood in front of a daydreaming client. Alright… this is maybe the suitable time to mention that the guy looked composed-elegant-and in control even if he was daydreaming and that's rare to spot in most of the people (and probably creepy, So Natsu has got to stop staring).

"Excuse me, sir?"

"What?" Gray wasn't even looking at Natsu while staring at the ocean.

"Um… What would you like to order for tonight?"

"Your best express train to come and hit the fuck out of me."

"Trust me, we don't have that, but if we do, I will let you know soon. Thanks for the idea."

Gray grumbled. "Natsu, sit down."

"Don't I always do that?" Natsu took a seat and crossed his legs, "What's up? Need another one of my counseling sessions?"

"Worse, I need a favor."

Natsu dropped the pen on the ground from the sudden surprise then cleared his throat. "This is a very good time for the question _And why would I do that?,_ don't you think?"

"Because it's a favor. It's either you do it or not."

"Ok… depending on what I hear, I will decide. So what kind of a favor?"

The black haired man shoved his hands in one of his pockets, then got a black shiny ring and held it in front of Natsu. "I need you to wear this and become my fiancé."

"HUUUH?!"

"No need for this stupid face. It's just for the night. I got an angry monster heading my way so..."

"Hold on a second… You want a **guy** fiancé?! And wait, what is exactly happening?"

"I don't have time to explain things to you now. Are you in or out?"

"There better be an extra tip for this, sir."

"Yeah yeah, there will be."

"Screw it. I don't know what the hell you are thinking, but you will soon realize that this is a mistake." Natsu snatched the ring.

"Try not to say anything stupid. Better yet, don't speak at all."

"I am doing this… why again?"

"Later." Gray dismissed the question. "Hello?" He picked up his phone and looked like he was describing directions for someone.

The black haired man hung up the phone and threw it on the table so naturally, Natsu guessed that it was bad.

"Want me to get you a drink or something?"

"Ah no. You stand here by my side and don't say a word. If you said something, anything, your liver will be fed to the tigers and your body will be burnt to nothing but ash."

Natsu raised a pissed of eyebrow. "Hey! You are asking ME for a favor, you should be-"

"Shut up and stand here. Quick!"

Natsu huffed and stomped his way until he stood next to the guy who looked nervous.

Looking inside the restaurant, Natsu spotted a dazzling woman with dark purple hair and an angry curl of a lip. Natsu rolled his eyes thinking that Gray Fullbuster is a womanizer. Once coming with a fiancé, then a crimson haired business partner, and now this poor lady. She was in her **30s**. For god sake, he slept with women above his own age?

"Gray." The woman's eyes literally radiated fire from what looked like a built up anger.

That _can't_ be good.

"Yes?" He answered casually.

She sat down and glanced at Natsu briefly, then shook her head in a disapproving manner. "Can you grant us a little privacy, please?

Natsu felt a little bit intimidated. The lady was fuming and boy, that shit bag must've really broken her heart.

"Ah no. Whatever you want to say, you can say it. Natsu is not a stranger." Gray calmly replied, getting on the tip of the dark purple-haired woman's nerves.

"Great." She nodded. "ARE YOU A FUCKING GAY?!"

Natsu's ears twitched from the sudden outburst, however, Gray remained undeterred by it.

"What makes you say that all of the sudden?"

"God Gray, you are just unbelievable. You THINK that the news of you breaking up with Juvia-chan's won't reach me?! She was a sweet girl! How could you do that to her?!"

_'Bitch please… she cheated on him…'_ Natsu wanted to keep that thought to himself.

"We broke up because things didn't fucking work out. Period. I have nothing to say for that matter."

"Oh yeah?! Then how about Maria, the girl from before?"

Gray sighed. "Ur, Maria had a ridiculous stutter. I could not live with it."

"Sarah?"

"She was a bitch running after my money."

"Suzuka?!"

"Fuck with her name."

"What about Sophia?!"

"She was Jewish, thank you very much. She was trying to get me to wear one of those-"

"Moron! Zoe! Don't you dare tell me that there was something wrong with Zoe!"

"No… Zoe was fine."

"See?! I told-"

"Except that she has asthma and we can't have sex without her passing out on me when I am on the verge of something really good."

"Ok, I am gonna-" Natsu tried.

"Stay where you are." Gray sternly ordered.

The lady slammed her fist on the table, startling Natsu for a moment and he thought that he might want to just run away before it gets worse.

"Gray, there is no point. Alright? There is no point. If we keep running around each other in circles, you are going to die alone you brat! Why can't you make me happy for once? This has to end, I am going to get you forcibly married and it will be the end of your freedom for good!"

"Mom, I already have someone that I like."

"RIGHT! Like I will believe that! You don't like anyone but yourself!"

"I am serious."

She tried to silence her own scream of agony while Natsu gaped. A mother?! Seriously? How could she be so beautiful and young?

"Gray… If you are playing games with me-"

"I am not. Natsu is my fiancé and that's final. Before you try to say anything, I don't care about you pissed off because I am choosing a man. If I want to choose a cat, I will. It's my life, my choice."

"…" She gave her 'son' a blank face, then eyed Natsu from head to toe. "You are saying… that this boy is your fiancé?"

"Yes."

"You sure he is not after your money?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't have a stutter?"

"No, he doesn't."

"And he doesn't have any kind of a physical or mental problem?"

Gray sighed. "No. He doesn't have any problems?"

"So you are saying that he's perfect?"

"… Perfection is not a word to describe a person, mom. He's alright."

Natsu swallowed. _Ok, He wanted this to stop. _

The woman coughed. "Why do you think he's perfect for you?"

"Mother, if I may. It's not something that I would like to share with you."

She glared.

"… Because I like him. I guess you see the one you like as perfect. There isn't one thing about him that I hate." Gray looked at Natsu's green puzzled eyes for a moment, then went back to his mother's stare. "If it's him, then I plan to be fully committed. You will not have to worry about me dying alone."

The woman's eyes stared at Natsu for a while, creeping him out, then a soft breeze came in.

"Do you like my son?" She asked.

Natsu sweat dropped then looked at Gray searching for any kind of help, however, the boy didn't bother to look up from his sitting position, so Natsu figured that he would make his own choice by himself.

The tip was so **not** worth it.

"Um… Ah, I do?" He was pretty sure that this was the desired answer for this case, however, he didn't know why red suddenly dusted his cheeks. Embarrassment of the situation maybe.

"Then don't ever let him go. Seriously, this guy can flee any second if you don't have an extra pair of eyes, you get what I'm saying?"

Natsu laughed nervously then rubbed his sweaty hands together hoping that it'll ease up his anxiousness. "Yep… Don't worry, he's-Ah, I got this BIG GUY wrapped around my fingers!" Then he hit Gray on the shoulder playfully, "He can't get rid of me that easily."

Gray glared at the pink haired boy for a minute, reminding him with the don't-dare-to-talk-policy.

The woman stared at Gray for perhaps too long.

"Yes and I am… not going to let him go either." He forced a smile and Natsu was finally convinced that Gray can sometimes, smile like normal human beings. Or at least close.

The woman looked at them with sparkling eyes.

* * *

Natsu slumped in his seat looking at Gray who was drinking tea.

"Your mom is awesome."

"What makes you say that?"

"She showered me with questions, love, and affection, not even bothering to see if she likes me or not first… she is amazing."

Gray rolled his eyes.

"And it makes me kinda want to hit you for lying to her." Natsu commented while slipping the ring away from his fingers and putting it on the table. "You are one horrible son."

Gray sipped again and slowly placed the cup on the small plate in front of him. "Natsu. There is something that I want to talk to you about."

"Ok." Natsu leaned on the table. "What? Before you say anything, having dinner with your mother is not an option. It's enough that she's being played by you already."

Gray tsk-ed. "It's… not about that."

"I am listening."

"I didn't… exactly lie to my mom. At least not the whole thing."

Natsu snapped back to reality. "What exactly does that mean?"

Gray leaned forward and seemed to be struggling against something.

"Natsu I… think that…" Gray stopped then sighed, "I think that you are... attractive? Alright? I don't really know-"

_Crap._

"Wait… wait a second there. Don't even try to complete that." Natsu interrupted as his hands flailed as a defense mechanism. He looked to Gray's serious expression, and his face and heart got out of control. "I think I should go back now-" He stood up and Gray followed pulling his arm.

"I am not finished yet."

"Well, I don't care!" Natsu shoved back his arm. "Don't mess with me!"

"Who said that I am messing with you?"

"I DID. And this-"

"This is true."

"Bullshit. You-You don't even know me enough to… to…" Natsu almost screamed. Holy shit.

"I know you well enough."

"… What are you talking-"

"I said I know you well enough, what exactly don't you understand?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Is this some kind of a sick joke? Are we in that month where people play pranks on each other for the laughs?"

"No, it is most definitely not."

"…"

"That kind of thing wasn't… deliberate. It sort of happened, and I would like you to keep the ring."

Natsu froze in place.

"Look, I know this is sudden. I get that you are shocked, but I am not a patient man, so…" Gray took the ring and Natsu's note and pen to scribble something on it and placed both items on the table. "I am giving you a week. If you make up your mind with some decision, you will know where to find me." Gray paused, then took his belongings and paid for his drink, "Otherwise, I will get the message."

* * *

Natsu sat down, dozing off. He didn't get a wink of sleep the day before, while thinking about the sort of confession he got the day before. Ok, so it wasn't even a sort-of-confession thing, but it counts as something, right?

He looked to the black ring in his hand and his heart fell. Of all the things in his life, Natsu didn't imagine that a guy would take THAT sort of interest in him… at least as long as he kept his distance from gay bars and so on. Yes, he attracted every chick whenever he goes with his obvious I-am-inner-arrogant-hot-as-hell-Natsu, but a guy?

Mamma Mia.

Seriously, what was worse? Him almost receiving a-perhaps-love confession, or him totally _blushing_ over it, especially when he stares at that bloody ring?

Sweet mother of FUCK, he just wanted to stop thinking about it.

"Natsu, table fifty is waiting for you."

It was exactly what he needed. A distraction.

So, he looked at that ring for long, then put it on, wondering what it will feel like to be… engaged?

He laughed at his stupidity afterwards, ignoring the piece fitting his finger perfectly and went to get the table.

The day was long, and after being very much harassed by females, he started to think that the power of the engagement ring was not working. Apparently, girls these days thought that it would be more fun and sinfully pleasurable to pursue an already engaged guy.

He got so many compliments and was asked several times, who was the lucky chick?

Only then Natsu knew that it would be a long week.

* * *

"I just don't understand…"

Mirajane raised a delicate eyebrow looking at the frustrated pink-haired boy sitting in front of her.

"What's your problem?"

Natsu whined. "I don't even know WHAT to tell you."

"Easy. How about you start telling me what's going on with you?"

Natsu sat like a robot and cleared his throat. "Gray-san is _basically _hitting on me… and wants an answer soon, if my mind is on the same page as his."

Mirajane laughed.

"Great, now I am being mocked."

"No, no. It's just that-" She snickered again, "It was somehow expected."

"… I don't follow."

She stopped working and leaned forward trying to get Natsu to talk.

"Natsu… Did you think that Gray Fullbuster started coming to our restaurant only after the accident that happened to him?"

"Yeah." Natsu was more than just sure.

"Well, you might want to think about that again." She leaned backwards resuming her work while Natsu blinked before the idea sunk into his skull.

"Ok… So are you going to give me the answer of that question?" Because honestly, everything was beginning to be mysterious to him.

"Gray Fullbuster has been a regular customer since about three months now."

_What. The. Hell?!_ "WHAT?! H-How come I never saw him around?!"

"Hmm? That's because he was avoiding speaking directly with you. He had Lucy or any other person takes his orders, plus he never really asked for hosts as he preferred to sit alone."

"Geez Mira! Why didn't you tell me before?!"

She shrugged. "I didn't think it was a big deal. However, I think now you ought to know."

_Man._ Now this made the matter even more complicated.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

He sighed. "I don't—it's all stupid you know. It has been almost two weeks now, and I am afraid it's too late to give him any answer… but at the same time, I don't want to ignore him. AGH! Everything is just tangled up!"

"Stop blushing and get a grip, idiot." Lucy sighed as she sat on a stool next to him. "Make up your mind!"

_Oh yeah bitch?_ It's not like she is the one facing an emotional turmoil. "Go away, Lucy."

"Listen to me. It's not good at all to make someone wait. That guy will practically force himself to move on, and you will regret it if you didn't give him an answer."

"Lucy you just don't get it!" Natsu snapped. "It's not normal to receive a—screw it—to know that a guy is HITTING on you, you know what I am saying? It's not normal."

"Is that true? Then why are you so flustered about it? Just reject him if you are not interested, you don't have to take that much time." Lucy huffed and went to get the next order.

Natsu almost cried in his place while Mira smirked. "I believe she gave you the answer."

"Oh god." Natsu buried his face on the counter. "I am **screwed**."

* * *

Natsu dragged his feet to cross the road with other people when the traffic lights turned into red. With each step he takes, his heart beats like it's going to stop soon, as he gets closer and closer to the address scribbled down on the piece of paper. His green eyes scanned the content and made sure that he is in the right location.

He stood in front of a tall skyscraper and creased the paper in his hand putting it in the pocket of his coat whilst entering the reception of a tall residential building.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Ah, I am visiting a friend?"

The man at the reception desk nodded. "Who is it you are visiting, sir?"

"Gray Fullbuster."

"May I have your good name, sir?"

"Of course. It's Natsu Dragneel."

"Ok, please wait for a moment, I will check if he's available."

The man dialed a number through the intercom and waited for the other party to pick up. By then, Natsu was really nervous. It's been two weeks… what if Gray doesn't want to see him?

"**Yes?**"

Oh boy.

"Gray-San, a visitor called Natsu Dragneel-san is here to see you."

"**… Is _that_ so?**"

"Yes sir."

"**I will be waiting then**."

The intercom went off, and the man smiled, giving Natsu the green light to proceed with his visit.

Why had Gray even agreed to let him visit? _Damn bastard_.

Natsu's stomach churned and after getting off the elevator, he stood in front of the apartment and with a sigh, rang the bell.

"I fucking told them before they are NOT getting any of it until they sign the damn contract!" A pissed-looking shirtless Gray opened the door and glared at Natsu instead of the one pissing him off on the phone.

Natsu waved his hand nervously and Gray rolled his eyes and opened the door wide, going inside the apartment, thus Natsu got the rude message which clearly says, _get your ass inside_.

He was in dark-blue jeans only, with a cross necklace around his neck, and an attractive mark on the right side of his bare chest. Gray had the body of an athlete, so he is either engaged in a specific type of sport, or he works out… so damn hard and frequently because those muscles were solid proof.

Ok, honestly, Natsu should stop staring, because Gray Fullbuster's body is not that of a god's. People get half naked in their homes all the time, it's nothing NEW. Yeah, totally normal.

The pink haired boy took off his unique scarf and coat and put them on one of the living room's sofas. Second thing to learn about Gray Fullbuster… the guy lives in a mess and a pile of papers stacked almost everywhere. In fact, Natsu sat on one of those piles looking at the view from the glass to see tiny cars, people, and streets.

"Yeah buddy, tell you what? Why don't you cry me some other river? I just said that this will not proceed, and I mean it." Gray almost growled into the phone, and Natsu flinched a bit from the hostile tone. "I'm so sorry. I thought I was in charge, are you telling me what to do? Oh? You are not? Good. Yeah well, now you can tell your boss to go fuck himself because this deal is OVER."

Ouch. Someone just got his ass handed to him.

"I don't want to hear anymore, alright. Have a nice day." Gray hung up the phone and threw it on the sofa, huffing all the way to the small bar. "Lord. Fucking sleazy lame-asses."

Natsu quelled the impulse to laugh. "Work problems?"

Gray poured some water in a glass. "No. I decided that I wanted to experience a child's game in my phone with my imaginary subordinates."

Natsu almost got up and threw a pile of those papers at Gray's cockiness. "It's Saturday. How come you are working?"

One thing Gray hadn't done from the moment Natsu came, and that is, fucking **eye-contact**. "I am just going to say that I am not working as a mere host in a restaurant and that people do have complicated jobs that demands their attention twenty four-seven."

"Of course," Something in Natsu got annoyed, "Your life is miserable my friend. So much to the point you actually listen to Reggae. Who does that?" Natsu held an abandoned Audio CD and stared at it amazed for a while.

"Different people have different tastes."

"Yeah, but why Reggae? Dude, that's lame."

"That's your opinion, can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I am good."

Gray shrugged and drank his water.

"Nice place you have here." Natsu pointed to the glass where the grand view was marvelous.

Gray put down his glass of water and walked until he stood in front of a sitting down Natsu with a searching look that Natsu considered rather dangerous. "We both know that you didn't come here for discussing my taste in music or how-nice-this-place-fucking-is. Be thankful that I didn't unleash the building's security on you."

"Why didn't you do that?"

"Because unfortunately I have a fucking sweet spot for you. So let's not abuse it, shall we?"

Natsu nodded slowly feeling frost forming on his skin from Gray's dark cold words. Yes, Gray was capable of terrorizing a poor cat into eating its own tail.

"Why did you come?" His tone demanded an answer.

"I actually came here to get some… answers." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and stood in front of Gray, equally serious.

Gray gave him a blank look.

"Obviously you came to the restaurant before the accident, but why didn't you try to talk to me before?"

"I don't see why I should tell you anything. It's pointless."

"I am not going to say please. I think it's my right to know."

Gray breathed then his eyes wandered to the flying pigeons outside. "The accident itself was actually a lightning bolt." His blue eyes were glowing because of the intense sun rays and Natsu found himself captivated by them when they lazily looked at him, "The first thing I realized what I would lose if I were to die was-sadly-you. It's crazy since I didn't get the chance to talk to you before, but that's that."

Natsu tried to remain unaffected by Gray words when he was actually very surprised and embarrassed. "Any… other reasons?"

Gray pinned him with his cold blue eyes for a while. "Yeah. Because I didn't want to feel like shit as I am now. I think it has something to do with you not giving me any hint after the last week, if you know what I mean."

Boy how terrifying those blue eyes were.

"... Listen I-"

"-I understand everything, thank you. I don't need your pity. I told you that I will get the message."

"-Why don't you-"

"-I am sorry, I don't want to hear anything. This has been nice and all, but I am afraid that I am going to ask you to get out of my apartment." Gray crossed his arms over his chest and glared daggers at Natsu, "I don't want to see you again."

Natsu blinked, then his hands moved out of instinct and shoved the other's chest strongly, beginning to feel all burned up from the inside.

"Geez. Dude, who do you think you ARE?! You can't just pull out some loaded expensive shit on people and expect them to act according to your own mean sacred schedule! You want me to figure out my feelings in a week? A DAMN WEEK?! Are you crazy?! In case you haven't noticed the big fat cut 'n dried truth, then I am telling you, WE ARE BOTH MEN!"

Gray seemed half-surprised from the harsh shove and half-aggravated. "You dare to-"

"The problem here is that I actually thought that you were messing with me because I know that-that sometimes I just—can't hide what I am feeling. I can't lie, I can't fake a laugh or a reaction." Natsu almost exploded from anger, "If you were to catch me being suddenly happy because you just came into the restaurant or because you ordered me to sit with you, or because you wanted me as a supporting tool, then **I** will be the one feeling pity right now." Natsu's shoulders quaked from nervousness, "Countless times, just countless! I couldn't help but to think that you noticed how I obviously looked like an idiot. Give my fear a little credit, will you?!"

Natsu's eyes stung, feeling maximum rage, ready to punch the person in front of him a million times. Gray suddenly appeared in his life, and after the first encounter, Natsu thought that there was something wrong with his system whenever he spots the black haired man entering or leaving. That is, until Gray suddenly dropped the bomb on him, and left Natsu to figure out whether Gray was really sincere with his words, or just acting on a fat joke to humiliate him although Natsu doubted that Gray was THAT cruel.

The ring was thrown at Gray's forehead, and the minute he tried to curse, Natsu was already exiting the apartment.

_'Fucking shitty piece of CRAP.' _Natsu Dragneel was not the man who'd get glared at, practically kicked out, and do nothing about it. He had some pride and dignity because guess _what_—he is a fucking man. With all the fury buried deep inside his chest, he pressed on the elevator's button and waited until the doors opened.

"Hey."

Natsu cursed and pressed repeatedly on the 'close' button, but as Gray holds the mouth of the door open, Natsu got no shot at it.

"Leave me the hell alone or I **swear** you will get a piece-"

"Step out."

"NO!"

"Fine. You can't say I never asked nicely."

"You are challenging-"

The thing wasn't why or what. It was 'How'. Natsu felt something that he has never ever experienced before. All what he could register, is a warm tingling sensation burning his lips, and the second he blinked twice, he found himself out of the elevator.

His body was in shock, paralyzed, and when Gray talked, every word came hitting Natsu's lips with unbearable heat.

"I am… sorry."

* * *

_'They call it a first kiss, huh? What useless crap.'_

Natsu sat down on one of Gray's sofas, staring at the warm wooden floor, not intending to look at Gray who was sitting in front of him when his face hasn't recovered yet from the heat and redness.

Great. That is what he needed. A teenage girl's bloody red cheeks. What was he? Fifteen years old?

… Damn it felt so good that Natsu wanted to hit himself for it. When their lips touched, everything else was blocked out even if it was for mere seconds. Everything changed, he couldn't focus on anything, but the enticing shiver that ran all over his body until the tips of his toes.

"Are you gonna continue flirting with my sexy floor? That makes me jealous you know."

A chuckle was heard and Natsu remained in his position.

Gray kneeled in front of the sitting boy so that they could have eye-contact. "I am speaking to you."

Natsu held his fist from lashing out and simply glared with vermillion painting his face. "Asshole."

"Oh gosh. I never knew you liked me that much."

"I. Don't."

"Sure." Gray took Natsu's hands and the boy flinched, however, Gray didn't leave it until the ring was back on Natsu's finger. "It looks great on you."

Natsu continued to glare. "I am not going to be your fiancé. You are very mean."

Gray almost laughed (No one could blame him, that came out pretty childish), but he couldn't, because he was a tight ass. "Um well, H-How about you think of it as a—I don't know, a promise ring? Something like that."

"Like what?"

"Something that gives me peace that as long as you are with me, other people are not allowed to approach you."

"No wonder all of your relationships sucked." Natsu grunted.

"…"

"People get intimidated by those things."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Stand up naked in front of a construction site. I am asking if you were intimidated by it, _dumbass._"

Natsu pursed his lips after he had been provoked enough. "Ok, we are going to have to set some ground rules for this screwed up relationship and first thing is, no fucking smart-ass great sarcasm of yours, you get me?"

"Sure."

"I said no sarcasm."

"Whatever man, I can't change, at least not in that department."

"The answer is no."

"No?" Gray raised a confused eyebrow.

"I… wasn't intimidated by it. In fact, it was the only thing that assured me that you weren't just fooling around. It's—a nice gesture." Natsu's tone softened a bit, and Gray's lips got curved in a faint smile breaking through the hard rough looks. "Gray-san, thanks."

"Woah, alright, I am gonna stop you there." The guy stood up and snapped his fingers at Natsu's forehead making the boy groan from the slight pain. "It's Gray for you. The 'san' is the actual thing that made all of my relationships suck."

"But it's… difficult. I mean, you ARE a client at the restaurant."

Gray huffed. "Yeah, I was. But then I was stupid enough for putting my heart on the line and pouring my guts out. Don't I get some credit for that?"

Natsu thought about it. Yeah, Maybe.

"Fine. I will try… Gray."

"That's more like it, Natsu."

Natsu smiled. "So what do you want to do? It's Saturday after all."

"I dunno, perhaps listen to some of my Reggae." There was a slight smirk on Gray's face which made Natsu roll his eyes.

"Do I have to say that I wanted us to go on a date? And the Reggae is still lame."

"Natsu, I got us in this shitty relationship with honesty, therefore you have to be honest with your wishes more."

"Alright, Gray. Let's go out on a date? And don't make me say please, I am not saying please."

Gray nodded. "Ok, so wait, I will grab a shirt, wallet, keys, and I will be good to go."

"I like you more without one." Natsu joked.

"That's also the reason my relationships sucked. They always complained about how I scared them without clothes."

"Such a shame."

"Are we getting naughty, already?"

"Shut up, Gray-san."

"That was deliberate. I know it." Gray was walking to one of the rooms, leaving Natsu shaking his head behind.

* * *

Hibiki Lates was simply shocked.

His eyes were big, the color was draining from his face, his mouth hung low, and his whole body was unmoving.

Why? First, his Hibiki glamour that succeeded in capturing Natsu's attention wherever he went, seems to be no longer effective-and Hibiki would KILL to know-and it's not even literally-speaking. He had been in Germany for what? Three weeks? And now when he returns, he finds Natsu sitting with some arrogant prick, laughing and exchanging topics. LIKE Natsu is happy. No way, Natsu is not happy, Natsu is miserable because he is just pretending to be happy.

"Hello, what would you like to order for the night, Hibiki? A knife or a gun?"

Hibiki glared at the blond girl. "Very funny, Lucy. Tell me, who the fuck is that customer? Why is Natsu not taking my order? Why are you even standing here? Why is this world so messed up?!"

Lucy's eyebrow twitched and she smacked the guy on the head.

The person sitting with Hibiki chuckled. "Lucy. You should've let me do that."

Lucy smirked. "I did it for you sweetie. I know you can't hit your own boyfriend, I don't even know what you see in him."

"SHUT UP YOU BOTH! TELL ME WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"Hibiki, Natsu is not serving a customer. He is having dinner with someone, and you know who that is?"

Hibiki paled.

"It's Natsu's fiancé. So suck it up and enjoy."

No. No. no _no_ no no no **no**. This is not happening. It's just some sick dream and Hibiki has the proof.

The proof: HE HAS BEEN GONE FOR ONLY THREE WEEKS.

The blue haired person sitting in front of him leaned lazily to the front smiling at Lucy. "I want Marcel and cheese crepe, please."

Hibiki gave his man a look. "What are you? Seven years old?"

"No, but I bet someone is being seven years old right now."

"Ok you got it. Hibiki what do you want?" She asked, irritated.

"What Jellal will take."

The called Jellal and Lucy sweat-dropped and almost stepped on him with their so-clean shoes.

"It's unbelievable! I am way too much sexier than him. How can Natsu EVEN."

Jellal Fernandes was on the edge, if anyone noticed, thank you very much.

"Hibiki-san. Natsu is not your toy, so let it go."

"Oh I will let him go, just not sure if I will let **_that_** man go. He took all my glamour! Oh finally, I am being noticed!"

Natsu stood up from far and came with a huge grin. "Jellal!"

_Oh crap._ Really? REALLY? How can this happen?!

"Natsu. Hey, I missed you."

Both hugged firmly, and the 'fiancé' came from behind with a scowling face. Seriously, Natsu was out of his mind. Natsu has been on drugs, alcohol and all that stuff. Something must've needed to alter his mind's state to choose that moron.

"How have you been?" Jellal asked as he let go.

"Ah, more than fine."

"I can see that." Hibiki sarcastically replied.

"Oh hey you. Big guy, come here." Natsu hugged Hibiki, and immediately, all of the doubts were washed away… if not for that glare he received from the 'fiancé'. "You two, this is Gray Fullbuster, my man."

Hibiki was being cut under a chainsaw. "Yes, we heard the big news."

"Nice to meet you, Gray." Jellal shook the other's hand and both smiled for a while. "Oh… I think I saw you somewhere before."

Gray nodded while smiling. "Yeah, you are the bread and coffee boy. Geez, what are the odds man? This is scary."

"I can't believe this small world. I just can't believe it."

Before Hibiki knows it, his boyfriend was talking and laughing non-stop with the 'fiancé' and Hibiki was determined to commit a murder. He did mind when his glamour was taken just **_a little bit_** with Natsu, but Jellal Fernandes…

Oh no, Na-uh, that's a whole **new**-**top**-**peak**-**dangerous **level.

Before he knows it, He shoved Jellal behind him, and stood protectively in front. "Yeah, hey you. Let's be clear about something here." Hibiki glared and Jellal was momentarily shocked. "You took my eye-candy, and I said nothing. Taking my candy is, however, a slightly different topic, so know your place, and don't touch my stuff."

The bastard had the guts to smirk at him and even cross his arms over his chest.

"Hibiki, what are you-" Natsu tried but was stopped by Gray.

"Good, good. As long as you don't touch mine, I will understand. It's your choice, really."

Jellal and Natsu chose this moment to punch both of their loved ones, and ended the super-uncomfortable-awkward atmosphere. They even joined tables and had lunch together with Hibiki and Gray watching each other, and protecting what's precious.

* * *

Hibiki held the car keys and took the driver's seat while Jellal sat on the passenger's one with a confused look.

So Hibiki glared more.

The blue-haired boy laughed. "Wow, so much anger."

"I am not angry. I never get angry."

"Sure." Jellal shook his head. "Moron."

Hibiki turned around and faced the 'boyfriend' with a scowl. "Hey, I want you to become my fiancé. If that's the latest trend, then I am sure as hell not going to be old."

Jellal looked at Hibiki like he was on drugs.

"You sure you are not taking steroids?"

"I am serious."

"… I have commitment issues."

"That's a pretty **low** way to say no. Be serious Jellal. If Natsu can have a fiancé in a matter of two weeks, then I can too."

Jellal sighed. "Hibiki-san, please leave me out of this _marathon_. I am not an object, alright? When you feel that you are done with experimenting, and want something permanent then I might put it on my agenda."

"What the hell are you talking about? What experiments?"

Jellal almost rolled his head instead of just his eyes. "Jenny, Rose, Tim, Rachel, Rei-"

"-Ok, those are not supposed to be experiments, since I only exchange letters with them—which I do with you, you can't say otherwise."

"Hibiki-san, drive, and pray because I have the feeling that I might just crush your skull."

Hibiki was aggravated. "Fine, but I will make you my fiancé. SOON."

"Yeah, **right**."

* * *

Natsu sighed as he put his coat and scarf down, watching Gray drinking some sort of hot coffee and signing some paperwork in his office room.

"This night was horrible." Natsu commented and Gray took off his reading glasses, and leaned backwards, eyes firing flares.

"Yeah, a certain dumb blonde screwed it up."

"Gray, you are way too much."

"No. I had to worry about my OWN brother lurking around when I was with Juvia and now that I know that dumb blonde is a regular customer, I am much more at ease, thank you."

Natsu laughed then went inside, hugging Gray from behind the chair.

"You have nothing to worry about. First, Hibiki loves Jellal like crazy even though it doesn't really show. Second, I love your arrogant ass more than anything or anybody else. I wouldn't dream of being with Hibiki."

"Yeah, you must not. He's all glamour and show off."

"I know." Natsu kissed the top of Gray's hair and smiled.

"I want my breakfast here tomorrow." Gray turned around with the chair. "On my bed."

Natsu almost cried. "I really need my legs, I have work. I am not some rich ass like you."

"I am sure Mirajane will not mind. They know of your condition."

"My condition?"

"Having me as a passionate partner." Gray stood and kissed Natsu hard on the lips.

The pink haired man replied with the same desire, and broke it after a while. "Yeah I think they will understand."

"Good."

"Great."

"I will be in the bedroom."

"And I will go take a shower."

* * *

**O**.o.**O** **The End** **O**.o.**O**

* * *

**Another Boring Author Note: **

Alright, thanks for reading. Some people ask me sometimes where do I get my ideas from. Now, this story's idea came from just a picture of a restaurant that seemed to be so romantic. Everything else was plotted in my mind by the means of a paper and a pencil-and boom, this story was written... it took me two months to get over the fact that it's worth completing, thank you very much. But it was fun to write to some extent.

_My advice?_ Don't ever do what I did. Because I started on just a mere picture, and I was left with all the planning for the ending. Don't ever write something before you plot the ending. NEVER, because this one was biting me in the ass all the fucking time.

Thanks for reading lovely people. I hope you were entertained. And If you have time, please tell me what you think about this chapter... perhaps an advice? something you didn't like? something you DID like? Anything you want, just shoot.

* * *

** To my lovely reviewers: **Thanks for reviewing, it's really like a candy for me. Thank you all.

**t****heabridgedkuriboh**

_"Damn this was great. I was so amused while reading this, that's it was funny. (ironic) Anyways, Natsu-best host ever. Even when he is pissed off, he is the best host ever. I would love to have him host me…" _

Hello there. Long time no see, and when I did, I feel that you've taken a liking to this new thing? That's the awesomest thing. Believe me if I can, I will want to be served like that too, and I will take you with me definetly. Just say the word, and I am here. *Hugs theabridgedkuriboh-san!* Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this last chapter of the story as well.

**_Crystalangel554 _**

_"Awww! Natsu has a crush on Gray! Natsu has a crush on Gray! *chanting it over and over again* Yay for jackass Gray! And that's one weird place Natsu works as...Gray please let natsu sit with you during lunch! :D Next chapter please? This story got me a little inspiration to write again..a little but I can live with that!"_

Wow, how did you even know that Natsu had a crush, you are weird girl. Hey girl, missed you. Ok, first, thanks for reading, and if I was able to give you a LITTLE BIT OF INSPIRATION, then that's fantastic—a miracle even, since I am lacking it myself T^T… but all the best! Write your heart content out, and I will be happy.

**Dattebayo Luna and Ginny **

_"I can't wait for the next chapter, I can't wait to read Natsu expression when Gray is gonna tell him his feeling. xxxx :) 10/10"_

Thanks sweetie. I really appreciate you reading this with me. And you fangirls always predict everything, why? It makes me feel that you all have a radar or something. Hehe, well now that you saw the expression, see what you think about it. And oh gosh, you are giving me 10/10? That's… ok, awesome! Thanks! I hope you enjoy reading.

**Still Undecided**

_"I love this story so far! I hope you continue soon :)"_

Oh thank you very much, I love you too. And it's very nice of you to review it too. It was a little late, but I hope it was enjoyable my friend.

**EllieGymGirl2**

_"Can I just say... I'm obsessed with this story. That made my whole day! I was worried because you had not posted in a while. You're still the only reason I use fanfiction and I hope that you have the next chapter of this and the other story you have been recently working on (the name just left my mind) updated soon! *hint hint"_

Hey princess. Well, first thanks for dropping by here. It's lovely to always have you read my stories. I am glad you liked it, and I understood what you meant about my other story, and I am trying to get my ass working on it. So don't worry. It was a very lovely comment, I really got touched. *Hugs princess!* Oh, enjoy?

**darkhuntressxir **

_"awww..natsu jealous if gray coming in with erza... love this story..."_

Hey there darling. Thank you so much for reviewing this story, and for LIKING it. that's like big, since I am trying to like my own writing nowadays, but anyways. Thanks! *Hugs!* I wish you like this last part as well.

**IrisFT**  
_"….You always have great ideas for stories! ;3  
I look forward to the next chapter :D"_

Haha, well, I don't really have great ideas. It's just that I have hands that want to write every day, so I invent ideas… which means I am awesome—which I am sure not… but-GAH that's so confusing. Haha, don't mind me rambling. I just hope you liked it. And thanks for the kind and sweet comment, it made my day, and I look forward your final opinion as well. Thanks dear.

**grayXnatsuFT **

"Eh? What the -? What happened then how can you do this to us where the hell is the continuation holy shit finally when there is an once of a relationship between gray and natsu you had blown it up with your "to be continued" why ? WHYYYYY? You are definitely so cruel making us wait a whole week .."

Hey hey beautiful lady/boy. Thanks for following this with me, don't you always do that? I am impressed. Ok, WHY didn't I post it all and waited for a week? So first, I have to give you the sense of suspense, plus, I had to snap it in halves so that it will cool down a bit and because your eyes would've been in serious danger if you sat down reading like… 20000+ words all at once. I would be a jackass to do that to my readers. The last chapter was like 7000+ isn't that enough T^T…?

Anyways, thank you for your patience, and I hope it was worth your time. Love youuuu.

**AsDarknessSpreads**  
_"…yeah. straightforward "when r u gonna leave sir?" XD  
and... frankly... that was the best breakup i over read! DUDE! in your fucking face Juvia! ooooh Yeeeeaah!"_

Hehe, funny as always. Well, I had to write them break up and the method came to me because of my evil mind. Now this is the first time I write Juvia as a bad person but it's all for the purpose of getting us somewhere with this story. *Pure intentions!*

No, not really. WELL, I hope you got entertained my lady.

**ichigo-chan313 **

_"Wha-? Continue already.. I was all spirited while on it and then... Tbc  
Well, not that it's ur fault.. You know, I'm one of your fan. Somehow, this mobile phone wouldn't let me signing in (some problems occured) so I can't post review as myself,..,  
Love how you made the plot..."_

Oh hello there. New reviewer? Wow, thanks for the much praise, I love you already. Well darling, I had to split it because it was toooooo long, and you'd have been tortured while reading you know. So I had to take a pause, however, I hope you feel satisfied now that this chapter is posted, and I am so happy that you like it. I don't really mind if it's a review posted as a guest. You are welcome and free to post it whenever and whatever way you want. Thank you.

* * *

See you guys.


End file.
